Honey lemon
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: Who wants some honey scented lemonade? I sure do. This is where i'm uploading all the lemons from my story Honey pot and it sequel Vinegar Rinse.
1. ingredients

_Welcome to Honey Lemon, where I put all the lemons of the 'honey pot-verse'… its a working title._

 _Basically how this works is that I post the lemon of a chapter, starting at the scene where things start getting hot, heavy, and sexy._

 _So, without further delay, here's chapter one._

Honey lemon

Chapter 1- Ingredients

The hot tub lemon.

Walking into his room, Ron saw Bonnie standing about right in the center of it, her back to him with her hands folded. The side-kick looked around his room, really it was the old attic. When his parents had first learned of the royalties money and started the renovation, they wanted where Ron was staying to get done first. The company they hired told them it was easier and cheaper to do it from top to bottom, so the only child of the Stoppable family was moved to the attic.

Wasn't that bad really, after all the old storage was removed, it turned out to be the largest room in the house. More than enough room for the new larger bed, arm chairs, desk, leather couch, private fridge, and of course the flat screen. Though Ron tried to cover the exposed wood of the walls with posters of his favorite movies and bands, as the gold and red wallpaper wasn't in yet. It was like a second living room, but better and exclusively for thee Ron Stoppable, millionaire side-kick extraordinaire.

It always put a smile on Ron's face whenever he walked into his new room. As it was much better than his old, which was a fraction the size of the attic and the only stuff it had was hand-me-down and second hand. After doing one last look over, Ron turned his gaze back to Bonnie who hadn't moved since they came in, but was clearly looking around like he was.

"Great isn't it?"

"That's one word for it." Bonnie answered, turning back to Ron as he walked up next to her, but stopped herself half spin. As Bonnie completely turned to her side, a blank look on her face, Ron fallowed her gaze and smiled. "Is that a jacuzzi?"

"Ohhhh yeah. That's my own personal hot tub." Ron beamed. "Its essential for the new and rich Ronness."

"I-is that g-gold plating?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ron answered annoyed, pointing to the shining metal of the hot-tub. "Turns out that having a 'solid' gold hot tub is a bit of a health hazard so just the outside is gold."

"Holy crap!"

"I know right!" Ron barked a laugh, smiling at the awe and surprise on Bonnie's face.

 _"Time to get to work."_

"Hmmmp," Ron asked, confused at Bonnie's mumbling. The millionaire side-kick raised an eyebrow at this, as Bonnie never mumbled. The closest she came to it was whispering insults under her breath at Kim. "What?"

"N-nothing." Bonnie stuttered. "Uh, what about that food you have up here?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Ron answered as he walked past Bonnie over to his indoor fridge. "All I got right now are left over Bueno Nacho. We can heat it up, or I could just order take out."

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie answered, her footsteps creaking on the old wood as she walked. "I changed my mind. Forget about the food."

"Uh, okay. What do you want to do no-"

Words failed Ron as he turned around and saw Bonnie strut over to the hot tub, her hips swaying. While the side-kick was distracted by the beautiful cheerleader's behind and her gorgeously long legs like earlier, it was a bit different. Bonnie was doing it much slower, swaying much longer at the sides with each step. Like she was doing it intentionally. It actually reminded Ron of the old detective movies where the beautiful 'dame' tried tricking the lead. Of course whenever that scene happened, Kim usually slapped him in the chest and joked that he wipe off the drool.

Remembering that, Ron wiped his chin as he saw Bonnie kick off her shoes before she slowly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off to the side. Revealing to the side-kick the violet lace lingerie panties that the girl had been wearing. They were tight against Bonnie's large and perky behind, and transparent in some places. If he wasn't drooling before, Ron was now as Bonnie bent over the railing of the hot tub and reached for the controls. Giving Ron a look he would have died for before that night, emphasizing her glorious behind and her long curvy and athletic legs even more. Almost like she was showing off.

After turning on the tub, Bonnie stood back up, grabbed the bottom of her shirt as and slowly- teasingly slid it off before shaking her head from side to side. Giving Ron an excellent view of her back and her amazing brown hair. Revealing that Bonnie was wearing a violet bra that matched her panties. Ron had to actually bend over from the pain his throbbing member was giving him, as he saw Bonnie turn her head to him, the same cute face as before, and gave him another wink.

"Can I use your hot tub?" The millionaire side-kick could find no words and simply nodded as Bonnie winked at him. "Thanks _Ronnie_."

Ron's eyes widened as he saw Bonnie **slowly** lift up her right leg before sliding it over the railing of the tub and lowered herself into the warm bubbling water until the tips of her shoulder length hair hit the bubbles. With her back still to him, Ron licked his lips as he saw the back of Bonnie's head glide over to the far side of the tub, turn and face her host as she sat on the bench. The teasing smirk she had before melted as Bonnie tilted her head back on the railing, closed her eyes and gave a piercing-siren like groan, her mouth wide open.

"Ohhhh, the water feels _soooo_ _**gooood**_." Ron's eyes twitched as he Bonnie lower herself deeper into the warm water, the white bubbles blocking everything below her chin "Do you want to come __in__ me- sorry, come in with me?"

Bonnie asked rising out of the tub just enough so that her large, and now thanks to the water, glistening breasts were visibly floating in the white bubbly water.

"Holy crap."

"Right!" Bonnie laughed, gesturing to the tub. "Now, come in."

"Y-y-yeahhh." Ron stuttered, awkwardly kicking off his shoes as he came over before trying his pants. Which, almost predictably, he tripped over and fell on his face. Rubbed the aching side of his face as he stood, his pants around his ankles. "I- I ah, have a pants issue."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Bonnie nodded, her face shifted from her teasing smirk into a lopsided frown as she pointed to his shining golden like silk boxers. A clear erection going down a leg.

"Oh yeah, those." Ron shrugged as he yanked off his shirt before climbing into the hot top across from Bonnie. "I finally got boxers to show off when my pants fall down."

"If you say so."

Bonnie nodded again, though Ron could see her smile waver a bit and that she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It was silent between the two for a few moments. During which Ron tried desperately to only look at Bonnie's face and not at Bonnie's floating, thanks to the tubs bubbles, jiggling- _ _vibrating__ breasts. But try as he might, Ron just couldn't help it and kept shifting his gaze from Bonnie's face to her chest, back and forth. The side-kick could barely tell, but he noticed that Bonnie's smirk grew each time he looked down until she raised her arms out of the water, arched her back, and groaned again in a stretch. The girl's her chest sticking out and her breasts pointed to Ron as Bonnie moaned.

"The water feels __so__ good." Ron stared slack jawed at the large perky, dripping, and jostling breasts in front of him. The side-kick could finally see that the bra Bonnie was wearing did indeed match her panties, as the bra cups had the same color and partially transparent design. Which thanks to the water almost looked completely clear, Ron could almost make out Bonnie's nipples.

"Ohhhh, its so __hot__ _."_

"Yes, yes it is hot." Ron nodded, his eye twitched as Bonnie stuck out her chest more.

"Are you enjoying it?" Bonnie ask, her foot rubbing against Ron's ankle. The millionaire flinched at the surprise at the sensation. Looking back up, Ron could see Bonnie's teasing smirk was replaced by her cutsey smile from before as she slid her leg up higher. "Are you enjoying it... the money I mean?"

"Oh, I'm enjoying it..."Over the surprise, Ron felt his member throbbing in pain even worse than before. So much so that that he covered it with his hands and pressed it hard against his leg to manage. "But I'm still getting used to the surprise."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Bonnie tilted her head, her smirk slowly returning as she teasingly slid her foot up to his knee and then this thigh. Ron froze to her touch as he felt her toes tickling his hands. "But if it wasn't for your new money neither of us would be here. In your renovated house. In your gold plated indoor hot tub."

"No, you wouldn't." Ron nodded, a dopey smile on his face as he pulled his hands away.

"I also wouldn't be half naked giving you a foot job either." Bonnie bluntly announced as she slid her foot down to his hard and throbbing erection in his boxer's pant leg. Ron instantly moaned, tilting his head back from both the surprise and the pleasure. After a moment, Ron looked back at Bonnie, a proud teasing smirk on her lips as she rubbed harder and faster against her host's erection. "Its okay. You don't have to talk. Just sit there and relax."

Ron could only do as told and enjoyed Bonnie's work. Ron tilted his head back again, only to stop himself as he saw the cheerleader put her hand over her chest and slowly slide it down into the water and disappear in the bubbles before Bonnie tilted her head back and moaned herself. Ron's eye twitched again as he saw Bonnie's other hand slide under her right bra cup and start rubbing.

"Ohhhhh, oh- __gawd__!"

Ron groaned and all but melted into the hot tub, right up until he felt Bonnie's foot slide past his member and leg before pressing against his crotch as he slid down. Yelping as he sat back up on the bench.

" _Glad one of us got to finish_."

"Huh?" Ron asked, snapping out of his stupor as he looked back up and saw Bonnie pull her hands away. "What did you say?"

This time Bonnie did roll her eyes her eyes while she silently, yet teasingly, turned around and slid out of the tub. Much to Ron's paralyzing shyness and delight, Bonnie's entire body was on full display again in front of him only now glistening and wet, hot tub water dripping on the floor. As Bonnie walked around the tub, Ron turned to fallow the girl, his gaze darted to her butt again as her dripping panties were nearly just as clear as her bra. His mouth hung open until Bonnie turned around, and where once was the cheerleader's almost overly supple ass, was now her front, covered in the same semi-transparent purple design as the back. Ron felt himself hardening again, tilting his head to the side, enjoying the view until he heard snapping. Looking back up, Ron could see that Bonnie had her chest stuck out again, both hands behind her back as she smirked back at him.

"Get out of the tub __rich__ _boy._ "

"O-okay."

Ron nodded awkwardly. Standing in the water Ron gripped the edge of the tub as he tried to get out, but with his gaze and focus completely distracted he slipped and fell on the floor, this time without a huff. Getting up quickly, leaving a wet imprint of himself on his new carpet both teens could only stare at each other. Getting a clear look at the other's bodies. For Ron, he saw her pear-shaped, perky round breasts, along with her slender yet curvy figure, wide waist, down to her long shapely legs. All of which was covered in fresh hot tub water which made her body appear as if it was sparkling in the light, as it made her bra and panties cling to her. As Ron looked her over, he glanced up to her face and saw that she was looking him over too. The millionaire side-kick didn't know how to feel about that. He knew how his lanky, pale, and slightly flabby body looked. Especially compared to the model covershot girl in front of him and the hunks she was usually with.

Ron was _very_ impressed, though he could tell Bonnie was not, at least not until she looked down at his crotch and saw Ron's erection sticking out of the pant leg of his gaudy golden silk boxers. She could see the tip of his member at the bottom and how thick it was from the outline in the pant leg thanks to the water making his boxers stick to him. Bonnie's teasing smirk cracks at the sight.

"Holy crap!"

"Right!"

Ron barked, agreeing as he gestured to Bonnie's body. "

You want a closer look?"

Before Ron could even nod, Bonnie grabbed Ron's hands and all but yanked him over to her. The queen Bee pressed her chest and body against the side-kick, their faces only a few inches apart as she placed Ron's hands on her thigh. Ron was shaking as he felt the two wet fleshy orbs against him, only covered by a thin layer of fabric, and that alone made his eyes roll back into his head. All the while his erection in his boxer shorts was pressed against Bonnie's leg. The two stayed like that for a bit, no movement or sound in the room.

"Don't shoot off too early, _rich_ boy."

Ron looked into the girl's gorgeous teal eyes as he felt Bonnie let go of his hands and grabbed his cheeks, holding him in place as she kissed him hard and deep. A sensual moan erupted from them both, Ron's hands slid from Bonnie's thighs to her behind, feeling her bubble butt in his palms, the wet panties in-between. This continued, the kiss between globe trotting side-kick and his worst school bullies deepened hungrily into each other until they were forced to break it and breath.

A look of surprise on her face as Bonnie caught her breath, she grabbed Ron's write wrist and slid it up her side, his other hand tightened his grip on her cheek. While she slid her other hand from his cheek to behind the side-kick's head, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

 _"You can touch me anywhere you wan_ _-_ _."_

 _Ron didn't even let her finish as he broke free of Bonnie's grip, slid up the rest of her body and grabbed hold of the cheerleader's right breast as tight as her behind. Kissing the beautiful girl like he was in a rage._ _The side-kick felt the cheerleader stiffen in surprise for a bit before she quivered for a moment and kissed back almost as heated as he was._

Ron's hands weren't the only ones exploring as the side-kick felt Bonnie's slide down his body and gripped his ass, and hard. Ron heard a surprised but pleased moan from the girl before she yanked down his gaudy boxers to the floor, grabbing his ass again, both moaning as they pulled and gripped each other harder. Ron thrusted his unbearably painful throbbing erection against Bonnie's thigh, which surprising to the side-kick, actually got another cheerful moan out of the girl.

Before Ron knew it, Bonnie had let go of the side-kick and shoved the millionaire hard against the bed behind him. For a second Ron thought he did something wrong and pissed her off, until he saw Bonnie standing there, hunched over trying to catch her breath. The girl had a heated- hungry look on her face as she stared down at Ron's erection, liking her lips as she rubbed hard against herself. One hand in her panties, the other under her right bra cup. All before Bonnie bit her lip before quivering in-front of him cross eyed, clearly holding her breath.

"I-t-that..." Bonnie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Ron saw Bonnie slowly open her eyes and moan. "From tonight on, no one can call you a loser."

Bonnie slid over the side-kick on the bed until she was straddling his thighs with his throbbing, begging for attention erection just in-front of her. Bonnie's legs shimmered as the millionaire side-kick's cock brushed against her. With both breathing heavily, Ron looking up at Bonnie's bouncing shining boobs in her damp bra. Ron saw Bonnie pull out a purple condom from her bra cup, tore it open with her teeth as her free hand grabbed the base of Ron's dick. Causing the side-kick to flinch. After sliding the condom on, the cheerleader moved her panties just enough out of the way.

"Or a virgin, _big_ _boy_."

Bonnie lowered herself on the millionaire side-kick, both groaned together. Bonnie tilted her head back and moaned from the pure delight she felt when she landed on Ron's thighs. Ron himself grabbed hold tight on Bonnie's hips. The second she hit the ground, Ron started pumping into her and bouncing Bonnie off his thighs. Tilting his head back into his bed, Ron opened his eyes and all but hypnotized by Bonnie's breasts bounced.

As the side-kick reached up to grab those bouncing boobs, Bonnie slapped his hand away before pressing her hand down on his chest. Before Ron knew it, Bonnie bent down and kissed him before setting back up on him, but this time she set the rhythm, slow but forcefully. Sliding her hand under her right bra cup, Bonnie rubbed herself as she bounced and thrusted herself against the millionaire side-kick's dick, her eyes rolled back into her head. Right on the edge himself, Ron grabbed the bouncing Bonnie, one hand on each cheek and pulled her tight against him as he pumped into her, both loudly groaned.

The beautiful brunette sat there still on the side-kick for a moment before she collapsed onto him, her chest on his with her head hanging just off his shoulder. Both out of breath with their eyes flickering.

"Woooooo, that was- wow."

Ron turned his head to the girl he just lost his virginity to as she turned to him, clearly Bonnie was having just as hard a time staying awake as he was, as it looked like she was fighting to keep her eye's open. Bonnie gave no verbal response, only kissing his cheek before mumbling something into his ear he couldn't make out. Losing the battle with his own eyes, the last thing the millionaire side-kick saw was Bonnie reaching over to the lamp table next to his bed and slipping his new and ludicrously expensive watch around her wrist.


	2. Blue prints lemon

_Yup, so every Wednesday I'm going to be uploading the lemons. Today i'm going with chapter 2, the one where Bonnie shows who's the boss when it comes to Ron's money._

 _Oh, and yeah. I wrote this years ago when I was still learning how to write. So when I have time, i'll come back and rework this. But for now, enjoy._

Honey Lemon

Chapter 2

The couch lemon.

It was a beautiful Colorado dusk. The sky was still cloudy, but now had a few more rays of sunlight shining through than the morning. But still, all seemed right in the fair Midwestern city of Middleton. All except one little suburban home that housed the recently turned millionaire Ron Stoppable.

"Rufus?" Ron asked walking to the center of his living room. "Rufus?"

This time Ron did receive an answer. The loud snoring of his naked mole rat. Turning to the noise Ron found his famous pet laying on his back inside of the now empty cheese bowel knocked out, his gut swollen like he swallowed a baseball. But none the less with a happy smile on his face as he slept.

"Glad someone had a good time... and got to eat."

Dropping his back pack on the floor next to the wall Ron looked around the living room. The millionaire can see that the renovation had progressed since that morning. The room now had clear cut white carpeting on the ground. The large plasma screen TV was up and he now had a navy blue leather couch in front of it in the middle of the room. Though it was still obvious that there was much work to do, Ron was none the less impressed with how much they've done since he left for school that morning.

Ron grabbed the remote to his new TV sitting on the lamp table next to the couch and jumping on the center cushion. The side-kick enjoyed the Corinthian leather as he sank into the overpriced sofa. Eager to see the new hundreds of channels, the millionaire pointed the remote to the TV but stopped as he heard the door bell ring.

Well I knew that was coming." Ron groaned, hopping off the couch while tossing the remote back on couch. Ron sighed as he opened the door. "Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on."

"I thought you liked it when I had my shirt off?" Bonnie smirked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she held up a brown doggy-bag. "I got us some Bueno nacho."

The side-kick opened the bag as Bonnie strutted past him and into the living room. Spotting a bean burrito and a naco, Ron nodded as he shut the door. "Thanks, I guess. Ar-are you expecting me to pay for this? I'm just asking because you told me this morning to save my money."

"Your in the clear." Bonnie tilted her head, hands on her hips, as she inspected the new couch and then the new TV. "Have you checked your bank account?"

"Uhhh,"Ron shrugged. "I haven't had the chance to look it up yet."

"Do you have online banking?"

"Yeah." Ron answered, taking out his phone and logging on where he needed to go. The millionaire smiled at all the zeroes before raising the screen up in triumph. "Still rich!"

Instantly the small brick was snatched out of his hands. The side-kick tried reaching for hit but his hand was slapped away by the eye rolling cheer leader. Ron rubbed his hand while Bonnie tinkered with his phone for a few moments.

"Well the dumb blue guy used up like 36 million of your money on his stupid villain crap."

"That's not that bad. I've still go-"

"I'm looking through your history. Now taking out what your parents used, nah, nah, nah... you've been apparently spending about a **_million_** a day since you first got the money!" Bonnie nearly shouted, tossing the phone back to Ron. "Knowing you, you probably just gave it away to idiots like those Eminem village people wannabe's. Right now your just under half! Even if that stupid blue retard didn't steal it, Ron you would have lost all your money in just a few months."

Ron reached for the flying brick but it only bounced off his fingers and fumbled to the ground along with the doggy bag on the white carpet. Picking up both off the ground, Ron huffed in surprise. "Jesus, really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, when your right your right. I'll be more careful with my money." Ron nodded. "I'll call that private security company agai-"

"I mean that you shouldn't be so stupid with your money!"

"O-oh, wow. I'm sorry my queen." Ron pleaded, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Jesus, would you relax. I don't see what the big deal is. Even if I did lose all my cash. Its royalties money… Royalty money? Meh, whatever. Bueno Nacho will just keep giving me more until the naco stops being delicious."

"Yeah," Bonnie groaned before she took a deep breath. "Unless they discontinue the naco."

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I spent all day looking into this royalties stuff. It wouldn't be the first time a big chain restaurant discontinue something popular if it meant they didn't have to pay a lot of money they aren't getting to someone who doesn't even work for them." Bonnie explained. "Sometimes they even try to take the rights for the thing out from under the inventor. I wouldn't be surprised if Bueno tried to do that to you, __rich__ _boy_."

"That can't happen." Ron announced, panic clear in his voice.

"No shit." Bonnie folded her arms. "I _suggest_ you hire a lawyer."

"Okay, I can do that. Half my family are lawyers."

"Yeah, but are they any good?" Bonnie asked, condescension heavy in her voice.

"I'll be honest I don't know. I'll look into it later." Ron shrugged, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Thanks for telling me all of that."

"Yeah, you should thank me." Bonnie snorted, walking over and leaning against the armrest of the new couch.

A tense but awkward silence filled the room. Eager to move past it, Ron rubbed his chin hard as the question at the back of his mind began scratching away. "Sooo... what are we exactly?"

"Well," Bonnie took a sharp inhale. "to start we aren't dating. At most I'd say your my sugar daddy and I'm your financial security adviser."

"Uh..."

"Ugh! You give me money when I ask for it and I'm your sexy accountant that if you do what I say you get to have sex with." Bonnie groaned. "Understand?"

"I'll admit I like the sound of that." Ron nodded. "But I gotta ask, what happens if I don't do what you say?"

"Easy." Bonnie shrugged. "I'll tease you like crazy until you do."

Ron could only bark out a laugh at the answer and the tone she said it. Ron's smile quickly melted away as he saw Bonnie grow her adorable smirk, his spin quivered from the sight. The side-kick bit the side of his lip as he saw the cheerleader stand up straight, her front sticking out towards him, her eyes locked on Ron's own with her hands on the top button of her shirt.

The side-kick found himself frozen again as his eyes darted on the button. Bonnie slowly, achingly unsnapped it and then another, before sliding her hands down the front of her top. Just like that morning, Ron saw what looked to be a _mile_ of creamy tanned cleavage shine through the pink cotton.

Pulling her shoulders back and ticking out her chest, Bonnie strutted the short way toward the millionaire side-kick, his eyes fixated on the royal purple bra he spotted peaking out of her shirt.

Standing right in front of the millionaire side-kick, Bonnie grabbed hold of his hockey jersey, suddenly pulling Ron to her. Backing on her heels, almost a decade of dance and cheer leading practice, Bonnie used Ron's momentum to swing the side-kick around with his back facing the couch. Setting the millionaire on his feet but still against her, Bonnie's supple breasts sitting on his chest, Ron was forced into a staring contest with the taller cheerleader. The side-kick felt his spin quiver again as he spotted her adorable smirk again.

" _Ron_ _nie_ , could you _ever_ say n **o** to **_me_**?" Bonnie smirked as she liked the tip of Ron's nose.

"Holy crap." Ron winced, feeling his pants becoming _so_ much tighter.

"Right!." Bonnie laughed as pecking Ron hard on the lips. The cheerleader suddenly shoved the millionaire against the armrest of the couch, tipping him over and landing him on the couch. "Take those pants off!"

Ron's eye twitched as he saw Bonnie pulled her shirt open, all the buttons unsnapping, her large and perky breasts bounced and jiggled inside the bra. His gaze still focused on royal purple beauty covering Bonnie's chest, Ron kicked off his shoes and yanked down his jeans, only to get caught on his ankles. Ron was about to reach for them, but was stopped when the cheerleader hopped over the armrest and crawled on top of him.

The side-kick could barely breath as Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hot kiss. From the sheer surprise, fright, and passion Ron's eyes melted into the back of his head as he felt Bonnie's tongue force its way into his mouth and dominating his own. On instinct alone, Ron clasped his hands around Bonnie's waist as she bucked into him.

""O-oh m-m-man!" Ron stammered, thrashing his head back into the cushion, his body twitching under the beautiful cheerleader laying on top of him."I-I'm sorry. Its j-just that you're so hot."

"O-oh, ohhhh no. We are not done. Not now."

Bonnie glowered, pure passion and hunger on her face as she pulled Ron's head down into another kiss. While Ron tried to kiss back this time, he was caught by surprise when he felt Bonnie's hand slide over his crotch and started rubbing. It was more than enough, Ron's hands slid from the queen Bee's waist down into Bonnie's white leggings and squeezed her juicy bubble behind.

Bonnie moaned into Ron's mouth before breaking the kiss, sitting up on the side-kick's thighs. Ron's eyes firmly on Bonnie's bouncing breasts in her bra, he barley noticed when the queen Bee reached down and opened up the purple hearted boxers, allowing his erection to pop out at attention.

Ron got the wind knocked out of him in surprise when Bonnie fell to her side on top of him in a thump as she shimmied out of her leggings. Kicking the pair of whites to the side, Bonnie hopped back on and straddled the side-kick's thighs again, and as Ron noticed naked from the waist up.

The millionaire gripped the cushions of the couch tight as he saw Bonnie pull out a purple condom from her bra cup, ripping the wrapper off with her teeth, standing on her knees over him. Like the night before, Ron practically swallowed his tongue as Bonnie slid the condom slowly- teasingly down his member. With her hand still on the base Bonnie positioned Ron's member before she slowly slide down onto it. Bonnie joined the millionaire as they moaned in pleasure together.

Sitting on Ron's lap Bonnie shifted from side to side on top of him, Ron's eyes shut tightly from the pleasure. Ron tilted his head back from the feeling of Bonnie's inner walls constricting on him and the queen bee herself pulling him with her as she moved to the left and right.

Unable to help himself anymore Ron jumped up and grabbed hold of Bonnie's hips as he started pumping into her. Bonnie practically screamed in please as he did, fallowed by bucking into him as he pumped into her, quickly finding a rhythm to work with.

Groaning in pleasure, Bonnie reached and grabbed hold of Ron's thighs to allow her leverage as she arched her back as she kept bucking on the millionaire. Ron saw this and how Bonnie's breasts bounced like too amazing overfilled jumbo water balloons insider her bra.

Ron's right hand abandoned Bonnie's hip so he could reach up and grab Bonnie's amazing- bouncing boob. Instantly, Ron felt Bonnie freeze up before flinching like he did before, crying out nothing as she squeezed him.

"OHHHH GAWD!"

The millionaire was only motivated more by the beautiful cheerleader's cries of pleasure and pumped into her harder and faster, bouncing the limp girl on him like a rag doll. Bonnie grabbed hold of Ron's arm that handled on her chest and slumped over him as she bounced on the side-kick, her bouncing breasts in clear view over his face.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd."

Bonnie screamed as she began bucking on top of Ron again. Feeling himself coming close, Ron squeezed Bonnie's boob tighter through her bra as he pumped harder and harder into the now screwed silly cheer leader on top of him. Soon both froze stiff into each other, twitching into each other, moaning and screaming to nothing. Ron's last sight in his numb mind before he closed his eyes was the twitching jack-o-lantern frown on Bonnie's face as her eyes melted into the back of her head and then falling forward.

Trying to catch his breath, Ron rubbed the sweaty back of the panting cheerleader laying on top of him. The millionaire side-kick had a smile grow on his face as he felt Bonnie wrap her arms around Ron's and squeeze a warm hug.

Ron kissed the girl on the cheek before letting his head lump back down on the cushion, them both just lying there. After a minute or two, Bonnie let go of Ron's neck and slid to the inside of the couch, turning so she was laying on her side inbetween Ron and the side cushion.

"Th-that was am-amazing." Bonnie panted.

"Your amazing." Ron answered thoughtlessly but none the less with complete sincerity.

"I-I-Pheeewww." Bonnie stopped to take a breath. Exhaling, Bonnie crawled off the millionaire and the couch and onto the white carpet. "I know I am."

Still laying on the freshly broken-in couch Ron watched as the nearly naked queen bee reached down, grabbed her white leggings and put them back on before she walking around the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry Ronnie." Bonnie answered as she reached the far right arm rest and picked up the doggy bag of Bueno nacho. "The only thing I've had to eat all day are a couple of power bars."

"Huh, okay." Ron answered as he saw Bonnie walk back over to him, picking up up the remote off the floor. Sitting back up Ron, hopped over to the center of the couch. "Y-you want any drinks."

"Sure." Bonnie shrugged, sitting in the right side of the couch in a relaxed slump. "But first put your pants on and don't talk till we're done eating. I wanna try out your new TV."


	3. Classroom lemon

_Okay, so this lemon is from chapter 3 of honey pot. It roughly took up about half of the chapter._

Honey lemon

Chapter 3-

The class room lemon.

"Hey, the Rockwallers have more than just looks." Bonnie boasted.

"That they do... but the looks sure don't hurt." Ron said gesturing up and down her body. From Bonnie's perfect athletic legs showcased by the short cheer leading skirt up to her model like face with make up perfectly applied.

"True, it got your attention." Bonnie agreed.

"Oh you've always had my attention Bonnie... or at least my interest. But now you've found me a new get rich quick scheme that might actually work! You negotiated with the school, found a way to bring in money- probably lots of money in the future. You're-"

"I'm warning you, do not call me your secretary... or assistant."

"I wasn't. I was going to say that your amazing and I'm lucky to have you." Ron said with complete sincerity. Though he did try not to sound like he was in a daytime soap opera.

"Damn right you are." Bonnie boasted. "I am amazing... but I'm also lucky that I found you."

Ron stares at Bonnie for a moment before awkwardly asking. "I-is this like the part in romantic-comedy movie where the mean but hot-as-hell girl makes her 'I've always loved you' speech?"

Bonnie looks at Ron for a moment like he grew a second head before she bursts out laughing. Bonnie laughs so hard that she actually bends over and a few tears find their way out of her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Ron could only stand there and watch as the closest thing he had to a manager and friend these days laugh herself silly at his expense. But it didn't last for long. Soon enough Bonnie regained control of herself and came down from her comical high.

Standing back up and wiping away a tear from her eye Bonnie said. "Ron, I've known you since like, first grade, and that is the first time you have actually made me laugh." The queen bee gives a few more solid chuckles. " _I've always loved you_. They say that blonds can't be funny." Bonnie laughed. "No dumbass. I'm lucky I found you because you've got so much raw talent at something that is always on demand but you don't have the common sense or ambition to use it. Because if you did you would have done all of this on your own."

"Hey, don't hand out all the compliments out at once." Ron shrugged. Honestly what Bonnie said hadn't surprised him or even really insulted him. He'd been insulted and put down by that girl almost as long as he'd known Kim. What she'd just said to him was actually very tame compared to what she usually said to him on a regular basis before he gained the royalties check.

Bonnie herself shrugs at the millionaire. There is an awkward silence between the two for a few moments before Bonnie folds her arms again. "There is ah... one other reason that I was lucky to find."

"What was that?"

"Well you- Nothing, nothing. Look I also brought you here to teach you how to treat a girl during sex." Bonnie said with her lop sided frown.

Ron looses his blush. "What?"

"Ron, I'm not making fun of you but I can safely assume that before I showed up at your door you never gone beyond kissing a girl."

"...Ummm."

"Yeah, I thought as much." Bonnie shrugged. "Luckily I can teach you. Which brings me to the second reason why I brought you to the **abandoned** home economics room." Bonnie explained with both her hands on her hips. "Ron for the most part whenever we have sex all you do is lay there with me on top of you and grab my boobs through my bra."

"Hey, that last part is not my fault. You never take your Bra off, and in my defense we've only had sex twice." Ron defended.

"Yeah, thats intentional. Its so I always leave you wanting to see whats inside that bra."

"Jesus," Ron groaned. "you know after going over that successful sounding get-rick-quick scheme you came up with and that 'always leave you wanting' bit you just said... are you sure you not a super villain?"

"Ron thats just dumb." Bonnie scoffed. "Super villains always wanna take over the world, wear stupid costumes, and never make a dime. The last thing I want is to be a super villain. Simply not worth the effort for not enough cash."

"Uh... just throwing this out there but ah you do have the costume down." Ron explained as he pointed to the cheer leading uniform. "Just say'n."

"Anyway," Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Ron you have obvious talent with your hands when your handling food. So I'm gonna teach you how to handle a girl. I can't think of a better place than in a kitchen."

"Really, now?" Ron asked surprised. "I mean I got no problem with it but... okay."

"Sure, why not?" Bonnie asked as she dropped her bag onto the floor. "The first lesson is not to be distracted by the girl. Even when she's super hot, like me." Bonnie said as she folded her arms again as she walked a few feet in his direction. Only this time it was under her breasts and her arms mushing them together, making them look bigger as they stretched out the material the top of the uniform was made out of. So much that Ron could see the imprint of the well endowed cheerleaders' breasts through the material and the outline of the bra.

Ron loudly gulps as he sees Bonnie slap on her trademark patronizing smirk as she turned around, folded her arms around to her back to the table and sways her hips as she does so. The short skirt part of the uniform sashayed with her but always so that they swung just enough to tease him instead of showing Bonnie's sweet supple behind or the kind of underwear she was wearing.

When Bonnie made it to the table she turned back to Ron, full smirk and all with her hands tucked away behind her and her chest out toward him. Bonnie then _slowly_ slid up her hands from behind her back to her sides and reached down into her skirt before she pulled up two red strings that had to belong to her thong. Just as slowly Bonnie slid up her hands from her sides, leaving behind the thong straps behind on her hips, up until the sides of her chest before sliding them over her breasts. Bonnie continued to stare at the millionaire with the same patronizing smirk as she fondled herself in front of him.

At this moment, seeing all of this, Ron couldn't help but remark about how sexy the Middleton high cheerleading uniform was. While the sleeves were long thats the most it really covered. The top of the uniform stopped just above the midriff and was _very_ tight against the chest. Which for a well endowed girl like Bonnie meant that the tight top got pulled up so much that it looked like a tube top.

The bottom skirt part of the uniform was little different. While it was longer than the mini-skirt Bonnie wore to his house a few days ago, stopping just at her mid thighs, it was also a lot larger and stretched as it was meant for mobility. Meaning that it moved more than enough for Ron and anyone else to see what was underneath it. Though during cheer practice and games it was usually compression shorts. Clearly not this time. But what the parts of the uniform didn't cover, it showcased. Bonnie's flawless curvy athletic legs none more so. All that in mind it actually surprised him that the school allowed the underage girls at the school to wear them as it didn't seem out of place in porn. But he never complained.

"I can see your distracted." Bonnie teased.

"W-well its kinda hard not to be." Ron defended, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's chest.

"Ron, you need to work on that. You tend to lock up. You need to break out of that. You also need to learn to use your head, and not the one between your legs." Bonnie said pointing to Ron's crotch.

Ron looked down and saw that his member was pressing hard against his pants left leg. Ron shrugged. "I'll work on that."

"Yeah we will. This will probably take more than one... _session."_ Bonnie said grabbing the bottom of the top of her cheerleading uniform. "The second lesson is bra removal." Time slowed down for the millionaire as he watched Bonnie grab and pull up her purple and white cheerleader top. the Queen Bee easily pulled it over her chest, exposing her large breasts inside of the hot rod red lace bra. But the top got snagged when Bonnie tried to pull it over her head. With her chest pressed out Ron had a front row seat as he saw Bonnie's tanned brown fun bags jiggling inside of the tight bra as Bonnie tried to shimmy the top off her head. She quickly did and tossed it down on top of her bag as Bonnie waved her perfect brown hair from side to side.

Even though he had seen Bonnie in without a shirt on and in just he bra before Ron's jaw couldn't help but drop. As Bonnie stuck her chest out Ron said. "God damn your so hot."

After she was done whipping her head around, Bonnie looked at Ron once again. She saw that his eyes were almost double their normal size and squarely on her chest. With Ron thoroughly distracted, Bonnie sighed. "I can see your still distracted. Not exactly in the right direction but it does wonders for a girl's self-esteem."

"Huh?" Ron asked raising up his eyes from Bonnie's chest to her face.

Bonnie gave a light laugh as she smirked back to him. "Ron, this is a little trick my sisters taught me. About the only thing they taught me, is that the best way to learn how to keep focus during stuff like this is bra removal." Bonnie announced as pressed out her chest and slowly strutted her way up to the distracted millionaire. Bonnie stopped as she got right in front of him, grabbed both of his hands and set them right on her hips, over her thong straps. Bonnie then slid Ron's hands up her side to just under her arms before she yanked Ron's hands behind her and placed them on the bra clip. This of course pulled Ron along with his hands closer to Bonnie. So close that Bonnie's breasts were pressed right against his chest with her smirk looking right up at him.

Ron of course was feeling overwhelmed by all this. A good part of him wanted nothing more than to just rip off the bra, grab the cheerleader's ass, of which he knows is firm and plump like a golden delicious, and pin her against something as he kisses her. The other part of him kept him frozen standing there looking in the queen bee's judging eyes.

"Now Ron, I'm going to let go and I want you to grab hold of the bra clip and unhook it." True to her word Bonnie did just that and let go of the nervous millionaire's hands.

Ron stood there for a few moments nervously looking into the cheerleader's enchanting teal eyes. Before he could get too distracted Ron shook his head from side to side before taking a few deep breaths as he reached up from behind Bonnie's back and grabbed hold of the bra strap before easily, almost naturally unhooking it.

Letting go and letting his arms fall to his sides, Ron saw that the bra straps on Bonnie's shoulder's slide off to the sides as the queen bee continued to stare at him in her usual smirk, though not with out a slight look of approval. Because her bra was now unhooked the only thing keeping the bust garment on was the fact that she was leaning her chest against Ron's chest. "I'm actually impressed Ron. It took Brick 2 minutes to get my bra off the first time. He really just ripped it off and ruined it... and like four others."

"Really?" Ron asked still staring at Bonnie's heavy cleavage.

"Oh yeah, really killed the mood." Bonnie said as she slid her arms up and folded them, grabbing a cup of the bra in each hand before she slowly stepped back. "But your just making it hotter!"

Bonnie instantly lowered her hands enough so that her bra fell to the ground. When it did Ron's eye's met Bonnie's glorious naked breasts with her pink nipples staring back at him. Ron was a guy who was born during the computer age and thus had access to the Internet and all the porn it had to offer when he was going through puberty. And in all those years of pictures and videos of slutty red heads and naughty gingers. Ron would admit it. While he would never say it out loud, there was no real shame in his head he had a crush on his best friend Kim. Why not?! She was beautiful, kind, she was willing to do anything for the greater good, or even just for fun. When she did all those flips and acrobatics when cheerleading, hell even on missions against super villains Ron couldn't help but take a few peeks at her butt and legs.

But none of that compared in the slightest to the brunette standing in front of him with her naked giant, round, bare brown breasts in front of him. Somehow, during all of that, the fact that the brunette was his best friends cheerleading sworn enemy just made it all the sweeter. "Go ahead _Big Ron,_ touch'em. You know you want to."

And boy did Ron want to. With his eyes firmly fixed on Bonnie's breasts, he listened to her words and slowly moved his hands up to her boobs. Gently, he grabbed a breast in each hand, noting how each barely fit in them. Finally giving one of the countless fantasies he had been having for years, Ron squeezed them. "Oh god."

Bonnie wouldn't admit it but ever since Brick graduated Bonnie hadn't actually allowed anyone to touch her. Not any of the jocks, not any of the popular boys. Nobody. She didn't know why she just wouldn't let them. they just didn't have the 'top dog' spark that gave their touch that extra spark. But when Ron became rich and she went to his house that night... she felt it again. Even through her bra that night. The next day was no different. But now? When she wasn't wearing a bra and he was touching her boobs... Whoooo. It felt like electricity was running through her breasts in pulses with every nudge. Every squeeze. _Every touch!_

What helped was that before she had only let team captains and sports stars touch her boobs before. All of them were used to squeezing what was in their hands as hard as possible to make sure they kept holding on to it for dear live. It usually hurt more than pleased her. But Ron didn't have that problem. His hands were trained and used for handling food, delicately handled food. To pay attention to every minor detail that his eyes couldn't see.

So when the millionaire armature chef touched her breasts he was instinctively attune and aware of what Bonnie liked and disliked when touching her breasts. Almost like he was reading her mind or something. It was so uncanny that Ron even knew when to increase his grip and were to pay more attention with his hands. But so used to giving orders Bonnie moaned sensually. "Oh yeah Ron! just like that. But a- ah little harder. Jaysus."

Ron did just as ordered and squeezed harder than before which made the closest girl of his wet dreams moan to heaven as she tilted her head back in pleasure. To mesmerized to realize what he was really doing, Ron read Bonnie's moans of approval and sensitivity of her breasts and placed his thumbs on top of Bonnie's erect and firm nipples and started twirling them like the control sticks of his new X-box.

Always having sensitive breasts and nipples since she first hit puberty Bonnie came right there from the foreplay Ron was giving her alone. Feeling so woozy from coming Bonnie had to grab hold of Ron's old red jersey to keep herself up as her legs became wobbly.

With his hands still massaging Bonnie's breasts Ron barely noticed as Bonnie grabbed a hold of him and pulled onto him for support. He didn't even hear a sound as Bonnie screamed in delight. Though Rufus did. The scream of pleasure was just enough to wake the rodent from his dairy coma.

Popping his head out of the cargo pocket the intelligent animal side-kick looked up and saw none other than his second master's hated enemy shrieking as his beloved master had his hand on her chest in an almost hypnotic state. Rufus raised his arm up to cheer on his master for harming the enemy of his red headed mate. But before he could even think about cheering Rufus felt the desperate need to find a litter box as the bowel of expired cheese finally found its way through the small rodent's colon. Desperately looking from side to side, the tiny rodent could find no litter box. But he did smell one near by. Jumping out of his masters pocket Rufus raced toward the exit of the room.

Outside of said room in the hallway Tara King, friendly and kind member of the Middleton cheer squad was walking in the dark ally for her best friend and leader Bonnie Rockwaller. Continuing her search in the err-illy lit hallway the blond heard a muffled scream.

Reminded of the time Tara and a few others of the cheer squad went to the local haunted house with their dates, along with Kim and the mascot Ron, last Halloween. Tara couldn't help but think that the scream sounded like that time at the house when a hired guy with a chainsaw scared them and Bonnie screamed. It also reminded her of that time last homecoming game where Tara caught Bonnie having sex with Brick after he scored the winning touch down. Concerned and a little scared Tara fallowed the scream. "Bonnie is that you?"

That question was soon answered when the door to her side, the long abandoned home economics room, slid open and a tiny pink rat raced out and ran down the hall. Tara held in a scream of her own as the creature ran past her. The last sight of the pink monster was it forcing its way into the boys bathroom at the end of the hall.

But the blond cheerleader had little time to think of that as Tara heard another scream inside of the room that just opened. Looking inside Tara was met with the surreal scene of Ron with his hands around Bonnie's naked chest, squeezing her boobs and Bonnie moaning her lungs out as she held on to him. "What the hell."

Back inside of the home economics room Bonnie was finally coming down from her high only to go right back on another one as Bonnie felt that Ron was close to making her come again. Tired of foreplay and unable to stand it any longer Bonnie pulled herself back to her feet and grabbed the back of Ron's head before she pulled him in for a kiss. A deep kiss. Her tongue practically forced itself down his throat as she came for a second time on his hands feeling up her tits alone.

The kiss carried on for what felt like glorious eternity before Bonnie had to break it in order to breath. "E-e-enough, of th-i-i-is." Bonnie took a deep breath to catch herself. "Fuck the lessons. I'm to horny." Bonnie kissed Ron again quickly dominating his tongue. "Fuck me!"

Ron, in his dazed state, needed little encouragement. This time it was Ron who grabbed the back of Bonnie's head and pulled her close so he could kiss her and dominate her tongue... at least for a bit. While he did that Bonnie moaned as she reached down and unbuckled Ron's pants and yanked them and his yellow and diamond silk boxers to the ground.

Once she did Ron let go of Bonnie's breast so that he could grab Bonnie by her waist and hoisted her up. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her legs around Ron's own waist as he walked them both to the desk behind them. Once Bonnie's ass hid the desk Ron's hands found the thong straps and untied them before he plowed into Bonnie's wet and tight folds. Bonnie couldn't help but moan into Ron's mouth as she cam the moment he went into her.

With his hands firmly on Bonnie's waist Ron continued to plow with all his might into the brunette beauty as pulled him against her with each thrust with her legs wrapped around him. Nearly coming continuously as Ron rammed his large member into her.

Even in his dazed state, Bonnie's nipples were so hard that then he thrusted into her and her chest bumped against his he could feel her nipples poking into his chest through his shirt and jersey. Like an animal Ron dove forward as he pumped into Bonnie and started kissing at her neck. Bonnie of course loved this like no other as she grabbed the back of his neck with her right hand to encourage this action while she grabbed her left breast to tease herself.

All the while outside of the room Bonnie's BFF and Ron's former crush Tara King was crouched down on her knees, one hand in her cheer leading top groping her right breast, while the other hand was in her skirt and panties fingering herself. "Holy shit!"

The next thing Tara watched was that Ron broke off kissing Bonnie's neck and whispered something in her ear. Bonnie screamed. "Just a little more. JUST A LITTLE MORE OH GAWWWWDDDDD!"

Tara saw Bonnie unwrap her legs around Ron's waist and straighten them out in the air, stiff as a board as she tilted her head back and moaned again. All the while Ron continued to plow into the queen bee but at a noticeably slower pace. Soon enough Tara saw Bonnie lower her legs as she let go of Ron's neck. "Okay, let me go. Cum on my face."

Tara instantly saw Ron let go of Bonnie's waist and backed up a little and out of Bonnie. Bonnie quickly, almost like a rag doll, slid to the floor and onto her knees with her face right in front of Ron's crotch. Tara couldn't really see it exactly but she was sure that Bonnie was giving Ron a blow job as Tara could see Bonnie's brunette hair swish back and forth. Soon enough Ron himself moaned and tilted back his head.

The next thing Tara saw Bonnie do was stand back up, her a face covered in a white sticky substance. But of course Bonnie didn't stay standing up for very long and fell back onto the desk to rest. Her skirt up and legs spread out and her vagina open to Ron. "Jesus, _that_ was amazing."

Ron stood there for a moment just looking down at the gorgeous Queen Bee he had _amazing_ sex with before he grabbed hold of her waist again. This instantly got Bonnie's attention who looked up at the millionaire. Tara couldn't see his face but Ron's back body language screamed confident and horny. "Ready for round 2?"

After a tense moment of silence Tara heard. "Oh gawd. Where have you been?"

Again Tara couldn't see it but Bonnie's voice was dripping with desire. Tara soon heard Ron say. "Around."

Tara then saw Ron push his hips forward as Bonnie moaned again on top of the desk. Unable to help herself Tara continued to finger herself at the sight of her BFF and her former crush fuck themselves silly inside of the former room of standard level cooking.


End file.
